How could I have burned Paradise
by arrayan
Summary: Los malos de verdad no se enamoran de nadie porque están mas enamorados de su propia oscuridad,sólo quizás se permitan un tropiezo cuando encuentran un abismo más profundo en otro par de ojos...quizás. Myrtle/Tom Riddle. Desafío PPC, úlcera garantizada.


**Todo es de Rowling, yo sólo juego lanzando **_**Imperius**_** y haciéndome de títeres divertidos.**

**Advertencia**: esto es una pareja extraña…para algunos, otros con la mente mas retorcida, como nosotras, solo es una pareja…mmm…particular.

Para PPC…por todos esos hermosos hilos en nuestros dedos meñiques.

Todo nació de un reto retador y agotador hace un tiempo y por el cual Embercita logró provocarme una úlcera nueva.

**How could I have burned Paradise.**

Siempre era igual, alguien la molestaba y ella estallaba en melodramáticos llantos, en sobredimensionadas escenas trágicas, en asmáticos abscesos de cólera y se encerraba en algún baño a gimotear por horas. Una histérica cualquiera, una Ravenclaw mal ubicada…Myrtle la llorona, ese era su mote, su angustioso nombre para todo el colegio. Solamente una persona fue capaz de ver mas allá de su desplantes de niña malcriada, sólo alguien fue capaz de notar la malicia en sus ojos cada vez que recibía un insulto o una broma desagradable, porque es cierto, ella lloraba demasiado bien para que fuera espontáneo y su pose de adolecente incomprendida estaba extremadamente bien ensayada, a una persona esto no se le pasaba por alto, ni el brillo rencoroso, ni las extrañas y escabrosas consecuencias que seguían a las escenitas de Myrtle. A Tom no se le escapaba en absoluto ninguna de sus acciones.

_**Don't cry to me…if you loved me, you would be here with me…**_

Lo notó la primera vez que Olive se metió con ella, la raven había aguantado todas las cosas que le dijo mientras hacia algo parecido a un sollozo pero, sus ojos eran otro asunto, fríos, oscuros y llenos de una malevolencia que él solo reconocía cuando se veía en un espejo, luego Myrtle salió corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente…una semana después Olive terminó en la enfermería con las dos piernas rotas en un confuso accidente en las escaleras del segundo piso, no recordaba nada. Algo le alertó que ni eso había sido accidente, ni había sido casual que fuera en el 2º piso. En ese momento Myrtle, la sangre sucia Ravenclaw se transformó en un capricho, en un extraño gusto para su retorcida mente.

Disfrutaba cada vez que alguien la humillaba porque eso significaba que vería los negros ojos de Myrtle transformarse en los de él, eso lo excitaba de una manera inusual, torcida e insana y no podía menos que sonreír cuando veía algún Gryffindor enfermo con extrañas marcas en el cuerpo, alguna Hufflepuff sin cabellos y hasta un par de Slytherin quemados extrañamente en clase de pociones…"_oh! la deliciosa Myrtle_", solía regodearse en sus oscuros pensamientos, porque a Tom Riddle no le pasaba por alto el hecho que ella no era bella físicamente, pero en su retorcida cabeza ella valía mas que muchos de los que caminaban a su lado.

Fue una vez en los baños de chicas del segundo piso cuando se atrevió a enfrentarla, a ser el objeto de su oscura mirada, a sentir su odio sobre el.

_**Should've let you fall, lose it all…**_

_-¡Hey, llorona!-_ sabemos que la sutileza es su mejor característica, pero el no quería ser sutil, no con ella.

La muchacha que caminaba abrazada a sus libros se volteó, lento y no pareció inmutarse en absoluto al ver al bello Tom frente a ella.

-_Riddle, te habías tardado_-fue susurrante, encantadora y tan fría como el la deseaba oír.-_veamos, que me podrías decir tu, para ponerme a llorar._

_-¿y qué después aparezca envenenado en la enfermería?_, _no gracias_-le lanzó sin mas esperando que ocultara sus actos frente a el.

_-¿por quien me tomas?, ¿envenenado, querido Tom? El perfecto y guapo Tom Riddle ¿envenenado?...contigo sería mas provechoso un aceite corrosivo en tu bello rostro de serpiente_- se susurro en su aguda voz mientras con su mano le acariciaba una mejilla y sus ojos brillaban en esa maldad que a el le gustaba tanto.

…_**must be exhausting to lose your own game…**_

-_Sabía que eras tu_-sentenció.

_-¿En serio?, me alaga tu agudeza, ¿debo aplaudirte?_- lo enfrentó sin más, deleitándose en su asombro, en su rabia y en lo que fuera ese brillo en sus pupilas.

-_Cuida tu lengua, sangre sucia-_amenazó mientras le tomaba el brazo y la acercaba a el.

-_Oh, mi lengua está… muy bien gracias, la tuya en cambio…tan venenosa, mestizo_- le susurró antes de mojarse los labios y sonreírle.

-_No me llames… ¿cómo sabes…?_-la extrañeza que demostró, fue respondida con una sonora carcajada de parte de la muchacha.

-_Sé de ti, lo que tu de mi, dejémoslo así…yo no cuento tu secreto…tu no ventilas el mío, simple-_se zafó de su agarre y se dispuso a caminar por donde iba.

-_Necesito un favor- _siseó casi inaudiblemente, solo para ella.

-_Tu no necesitas favores, puedes solo con lo que se te antoje…_- contraatacó ella.

-_Necesito que hagas algo por mí-_siseo otra vez a medida que se le acercaba_._

…_**you can't play the victim this time…**_

-_Si es sobre Stevenson, olvídalo-_lo cortó, volteando y enfrentándolo otra vez.

-_Como…_- _como diablos lo podía leer así,_ se reprochaba, se molestaba, se intrigaba.

-_Sé que te sobrepaso en las calificaciones de Runas…-_canturreo a su alrededor.

-_Necesito…_

-_Hazlo tu…yo tengo mis asuntos_-volvió a cantar.

-_Myrtle, creo que Olive encontrará encantador saber que fue lo que le pasó a sus piernas…-_volvió a sisear el.

-_Tom, a Olive te la puedes meter por donde quepa…y escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré, mis asuntos no te incumben y los tuyos no me interesan… ¿está claro?_- el frió que emano ella lo dejo embelesado, suspendido en su aura, en su extraña perversidad.

…_**You never call me when you're sober…**_

En ese momento ya no pudo controlarse y la empujo contra la pared, la acorraló y sin entender bien el porqué de sus actos le mordió el cuello, esperando un grito o un gemido, pero solo la escucho reírse, reírse como nunca había oído reírse a nadie en la vida. La soltó y la miró a los ojos otra vez, necesitaba perderse en la oscuridad de sus ojos…

_-¡Por Merlín, si que te tiene jodido Stevenson!, no es necesario que me sobornes de esta manera tan deliciosa…-_lo miro sopesando sus futuros actos, valdría la pena tener algo que ver con alguien tan peligroso como Riddle…quizás.-_veremos que se me ocurre, no me presiones…la paciencia es una puta virtud…o como sea que se diga._

-_Te quiero ver mañana en la noche en el baño de chicas de este piso-_ordenó mientras se retiraba hacia las mazmorras.

-_Quizás…_-le respondió ella antes de perderse rumbo a la torre de su casa, tenía mucho que pensar.

…_**So, don't cry to me…**_

Pero el quizás de Myrtle fue certeza a la noche siguiente y muchas más, se reunían en el baño y hablaban por horas, de la guerra muggle, de lo concordante de los pensamientos de Hitler con los que tenia Tom, lo mucho que le entendía la muchacha, de lo que disfrutaba ella con sus experimentos como decía, _el sabor del miedo_…disfrutaban de una manera que no entenderemos, porque nosotros no tenemos los ojos ni el alma así de oscura.

El la buscaba cada vez que necesitaba hacer algo y no podía haber la mínima sospecha que lo involucrase, ella lo buscaba por alguna poción, algún hechizo en particular…se atraían, como solo dos almas oscuras se podían atraer, como solo sus soledades se 

podían necesitar, quizá esta hambre de ella fue lo primero que Tom consideró una debilidad, ella lo hacia débil, ella lo hacia desear, ella lo hacia hacer lo que quisiera y eso no entraba en sus planes. Por eso le ocultó lo de la Cámara de los Secretos, por eso no la buscó cuando necesito sangre muggle, por eso comenzó a evitarla.

Ella sabia que el tramaba algo, sabia que no la quería cerca porque simplemente ya no la necesitaba cerca…ella lo entendía, ella era igual, pero aun así…ella deseaba estar cerca de él, de su frialdad, de su humor extraño y su avaricia incalculable. Fue a principios de junio cuando se volvieron a encontrar en el corredor del baño de chicas del segundo piso, el estaba afirmado en la pared esperando algo o esperándola a ella.

-_Riddle, si necesitas algo, tendrás que esperar a que acabe mi botella de wisky de fuego primero_-le susurró como siempre mientras pasaba frente a el.

-_Te acompaño, yo también necesito un trago_-la siguió sin quitar la vista del suelo.

Entraron en el baño, sin hablarse, ni mirarse, ella destapo la botella y le dio un largo trago antes de pasársela, se sentó en el suelo y cerro la puerta con un hechizo, el se sentó a su lado.

_-¿a que se debe tu recaída?_

_-Necesito que no te acerques a este baño en los próximos meses o hasta que yo te avise._

-_Lo que usted desee su alteza, ¿algo mas?...¿puedo comer pastel de calabaza o tampoco?-_lo desafió mientras le quitaba la botella y le daba dos largos sorbos, estaba herida, herida por su indiferencia, porque lo necesitaba en su oscuridad con ella.

-_Nada más me apetece, por ahora-_ le quitó la botella y la dejo a la mitad antes que ella la acabara por completo en el próximo trago.

En segundos el la tenia bajo su cuerpo y mordía su cuello fuertemente mientras ella gemía y recorría son sus manos la espalda del muchacho.

-¿N_ecesitas estar borracho para tocarm,e cierto?-_ acusó con menos indiferencia de la que quería demostrar.

-_Cállate, Myrtle…solo cállate_- ordenó antes de envolverse completamente de ella, con ella, para ella.

_**How could I have burned paradise…how could I, you were never mine?...**_

Esa noche ninguno de los dos llegó a su habitación, ninguno de los dos durmió, cada uno sumergido en la oscuridad del otro, cada uno lamentándose de la maldita necesidad que se provocaban.

El 13 de junio de 1943 Myrtle olvidó lo que Tom le había pedido noches atrás, Olive había matado su rata en un "accidente", estaba demasiado furiosa para recordarlo, se encerró en el baño a planear su venganza cuando lo oyó, abrió la puerta para pedirle su ayuda, lo último que vio antes e perderse en unos ojos rojos fue a Tom corriendo hacia ella gritándole que no mirara…demasiado tarde.

Tom la maldijo mil veces ese día, la maldijo mil veces mas cuando volvió como fantasma y no le recordaba y la maldijo mil veces mas cuando años mas tarde necesitara de esa oscuridad adictiva que le provocaban sus negros ojos, pero ni siquiera los de Bellatrix lo reconfortaron, quizá solo los que veía cuando se paraba frente al espejo…y sólo quizás.

…_**don't lie to me, just get your things….I've made up your mind**_.

**Fin…al fin.**

**Esto me ha costado mas de lo que le debe costar a una hipopótama parir su hipopotamito, en serio, odio a Myrtle.**

**Ojalá no fuera tan indecente.**

**Saludos desde fin de mundo.**

**arrayan(1,2,3)**


End file.
